Renascer
by Ritha P.B. Potter
Summary: Jacob marca Renesmee e ai tudo muda... Os avos de Jacob, que são totalmente contra a vampiros, chegam a Forks. Qual será a reacção deles?
1. Na Floresta

**I**

**Na floresta**

Os raios dourados do sol reflectiam-se nas pequenas partículas de orvalho na relva molhada da floresta, pelo amanhecer. O cheiro a relva molhada pairava no ar.

Por cima da relva encontrava-se um grande lobo, maior do que qualquer outro alguma vez visto, com uma rapariga adolescente empoleirada no seu dorso castanho e felpudo.

A rapariga era branca com um leve tom rosado nas bochechas, de cabelo ondulado louro e de grandes e castanhos. Ela entrelaçava os dedos nos pêlos do lobo e, de vez em quando, puxava-os fazendo o lobo ganir.

O lobo, por mais esquisito que fosse, usava uns boxers pretos.

A rapariga voltou a puxar-lhe os pêlos.

De repente ,no lugar onde estava o lobo, apareceu um rapaz bastante alto e musculado, moreno, de cabelo escuro e olhos castanho divertidos que usava os mesmos boxers que o lobo.

Começou a massajar a nuca no sítio onde a rapariga lhe tinha puxado os pêlos.

- Ai, ai… O que eu tenho de suportar para te ver feliz, Nessie! -disse o rapaz à rapariga de olhos quentes.

Pôs a rapariga no chão e caminhou até à sombra de uma árvore com folhas vivas.

- Jacob, sabes que se a minha mãe te ouve a chamar-me Nessie dá-te uma mordidela voluntária. Para ela eu sou a Renesmee. - disse Renesmee com uma voz séria finginda.

- A tua mãe não está aqui, pois não? Criançinha… - perguntou Jacob em tom de brincadeira.

- Não sou criança! Lobo peludo e suado!

Jacob levou a mão ao peito mostrando-se muito ofendido.

- Monstro de coração frio!

- Focinho de cão sarnoso!

- Pedra de cal!

- Pulgento!

- Sanguessuga nojenta!

- Jay, és um cão!

- Não, não! O cão! O cão que tu mais gostas!

- Mentira! - retorquiu Renesmee. -Eu gosto muito mais do Seth, ou do Sam, ou do Quill, ou…

Jacob fez beicinho.

- Não me faças essa cara, estúpido!

Jacob continuou.

- Ai, okay! És o meu preferido! – cedeu Renesmee.

- Ah, ha! Eu sabia!

Renesmee caminhou até à árvore e onde Jacob se sentara e chamou:

- Jay…

- Diz. – disse Jacob, enquanto partia um ramo de uma árvore morta.

- Gostas de mim, não gostas? Eu também sou a tua preferida, não sou?

- Claro! És a minha semi-vampira preferida!

- Eu não estava a falar na categoria de semi-vampira.

- De vampira? – perguntou Jacob. – Quero eu dizer… De vampira completa. – completou com uma gargalhada.

- Não! – reclamou Renesmee.

- Então de quê?

- De mulher, Jacob!

- Mulher?- perguntou confuso.

- Se sou a mulher mais importante na tua vida.

- Porque fazes essa pergunta?

- Por curiosidade.

Jacob franziu o sobrolho.

- Nessie…

- A sério!

- Eu não acredito que é essa a razão para tal e pergunta e não te respondo até que me digas a verdadeira.

- Oh Jay, está é a verdadeira!

- Não, não é!

Renesmee hesitou.

- Mas o que é que isso importa? Responde-me!

- Já te disse que não respondo até que me digas a verdade!

- Custa-te muito responderes?

- Custa-te muito não me mentires? – replicou Jacob. – Sabes que não suporto que me mintas. A mim não! – gritou.

Renesmee baixou a cabeça e sussurrou:

- E tu sabes que eu odeio e não te _admito _que grites comigo!

- Desculpa… Sabes como sou impulsivo…

- Mas isso não é desculpa para toda a porcaria que fazes! – alterou-se Renesmee.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

- Bem…- começou Jacob. – Estou a ver que não sou o único impulsivo nesta parte da floresta. - riu-se.

Renesmee deu um ligeiro sorriso.

Jacob olhou-a e pegou-lhe na mão, puxando-a para si. Renesmee sentou-se entre as pernas do rapaz onde ele a envolveu com os seus braços em chamas.

- Pois... É a sorte de ser um lobisomem... Ainda bem que a Alice previu que vou parar de crescer mas...  
Jacob interrompeu-a:  
- Ah sim! Em relação a isso... Quando é que o Carlisle supõe que vais parar de crescer?  
- Bem, ele esteve-me a medir e a pesar ontem... Deve-me dar alguma informação hoje.  
- Hum... Quando souberes informas-me, está bem?  
- Muito bem!- respondeu Renesmee.  
- Quando te interrompi... Que me querias dizer?  
Renesmee fez expressão confusa depois abriu a boca e disse:  
- Queria dizer que apesar de teres 35 anos nem mentalidade de 19 tens.  
- Hã? Isso é mentira!  
Renesmee virou-se para encarar Jacob nos olhos.  
- Jacob... Tens de admitir que é a mais pura das verdades. Até eu, que tenho menos de metade da tua idade, tenho mais mentalidade que tu. És uma criança!  
Jacob riu-se:  
- que a Bella ou o Edward têm mais mentalidade que eu ainda aceito, afinal, a tua mãe sempre foi demasiado madura e o teu pai é mais velho que uma tartaruga. Agora tu? Essa é uma piada!  
- És tão estupido!- refilou Renesmee.- Sab...  
A rapariga foi interrompida por uivos.

- Pois... É a sorte de ser um lobisomem... Ainda bem que a Alice previu que vou parar de crescer mas...  
Jacob interrompeu-a:  
- Ah sim! Em relação a isso... Quando é que o Carlisle supõe que vais parar de crescer?  
- Bem, ele esteve-me a medir e a pesar ontem... Deve-me dar alguma informação hoje.  
- Hum... Quando souberes informas-me, está bem?  
- Muito bem!- respondeu Renesmee.  
- Quando te interrompi... Que me querias dizer?  
Renesmee fez expressão confusa depois abriu a boca e disse:  
- Queria dizer que apesar de teres 35 anos nem mentalidade de 19 tens.  
- Hã? Isso é mentira!  
Renesmee virou-se para encarar Jacob nos olhos.  
- Jacob... Tens de admitir que é a mais pura das verdades. Até eu, que tenho menos de metade da tua idade, tenho mais mentalidade que tu. És uma criança!  
Jacob riu-se:  
- que a Bella ou o Edward têm mais mentalidade que eu ainda aceito, afinal, a tua mãe sempre foi demasiado madura e o teu pai é mais velho que uma tartaruga. Agora tu? Essa é uma piada!  
- És tão estupido!- refilou Renesmee.- Sab...  
A rapariga foi interrompida por uivos.


	2. Aviso

II

Aviso

Junto deles apareceram dois lobos. Um deles era mais pequeno que o outro, era uma femea, e tinha pêlo cinzento farfalhodo. O outro era maior e tinha pêlo cor de areia.

Renesmee e Jacob levantaram-se.

O lobo desapareceu no meu da floresta deixando-os sozinhos com a loba. Esta olhou para Jacob e deu alguns passos quando parou transformou-se numa rapariga de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos. A rapariga não apresentava nada vestido. Ela foi a correr até Jacob e abraçou pela cintura. Jacob ficou vermelho e tentou afasta-la.

- Jake...- disse a rapariga nua, ainda agarrada a Jacob.- Não gosto nada desses boxers que o Carlisle fez para ti!- apontou para os boxers pretos que Jacob tinha vestido.

- Já sabes para que servem, Leah! Assim posso-me transformar em lobo e voltar-me a transformar em humano sem ficar todo nu.- Jacob olhou para a expressão fria de Renesmee.- E, já agora, podes afastar-te de mim?

- Oh desculpa...- disse Leah afastando-se.- Ás vezes esqueço-me que estou nua isso já é tão normal para nós...  
Entretanto, um homem alto e moreno tinhase-lhes juntado, saira do mesmo sítio que o lobo grande entrara.

- Oi Seth!- cumprimentaram Jacob e Renesmee.

- Oi!

- Então?- perguntou Jacob.- Que estão aqui a fazer?

Leah afastou-se de Jacob e pos uma expressão séria.

- O teu pai disse-nos para te chamar.- infoormou Leah.

- Disse o que era?

- Okay. Nessie...

Jacob virou-se para Renesmee.

- Podem ser assuntos da Alcateia. É melhor levar-te a casa e ir sem ti.

- Não.- respondeu ela.- Eu sei ir sozinha para casa. Ao anoitecer vem à minha casa para me dizeres se está tudo bem com o Billy.

- Claro.- Jacob aproximou-se de Renesmee e segredou-lhe.- Depois conto-te tudo.

- Vem antes do anoitecer se poderes...

- Vou tentar... A-a-a-adoro-te.

Jacob beijou-lhe a face e desapareceu.

Renesmee voltou-se em direcção a casa.  
-

Jacob atravessou a rua em direcção à casa do seu pai.

Pensar que já não morava ali ainda lhe era estranho. Tinha construido uma casa na floresta no meio da casa do seu pai e da casa dos Cullen para estar mais perto das pessoas de quem mais gostava.

Jacob abriu a porta. 

Dentro de casa, numa cadeira de rodas, estan«va um homem de cabelos cinzentos, até ao ombro. Usva um chapéu de cowboy preto.

- Olá velhito! Estás bem? Que se passa?- perguntou Jacob.

- Olá filho! Não, está tudo. É assim... Lembras-te dos teus avós? Os meus pais?

Os avós de Jacob eram lobisomesns. Nuca lho tinham dito mas tirando esse não tinham mais segredos para com Jacob. Jacob adorava-os. Joseph Black, o seu avô, e Joahnne Black, a sua avó, eram as pessoas mais leais de tudo o mundo... Mas também as mais malucas! Fariam tudo um pelo outro. Custumavam andar de moto a alta velocidade, faziam perigosas excurssões pelas florestas de todo o mundo... Os jovens admiravam-os mas "as pessoas mais velhas" achavam-os más influencias.

Jacob riu-se.

- É claro que sim.

- Bem, eles vêm cá... Querem conhecer as novas pessoas da Alcateia e ver como estás.

- Isso é optimo!

- Achas? E os Cullen?

Jacob ficou sério.

Os seus avos eram muito liberais mas, uma das coisas que não toleravam, eram vampiros.

- Bem, eles já conheçem os Cullen.

- Sim... E achas que iso chega? Eles já sabem que tu marcas-te uma miuda... Só não sabem quem. Eles não estão à espera de uma semi-vampira.

- Tens toda a razão pai! Mas como eu digo? E se eles fizerem mal à Nessie? Eu não permitirei isso!

- Não acredito que eles façam isso contra a tua vontade...

Billy chegou ao pé do filho e pediu que este se baixa-se depois pos a mão no ombro do filho e disse na sua voz rouca mas forte:

- Vais conseguir meu filho. Vais conseguir.

Jacob chegou à casa dos Cullen antes do anoitecer.

Quando entrou na casa viu Renesme e Edward a tocarem uma musica no piano, que segundo Renesmee, era a canção de embalar de Bella. Esta recebeu.

- Olá Jake! Entra.

Jacob olhou para Bella. Ela estava com umas calças de ganga e uma camisola justa.

- Oi Bells!

Jacob foi até ao piano. Edward usava umas calças de ganga com uma camisa azul, a mesma cor da camisola de Bella e Renesmee.

- Eu gostava muito de te ouvir tocar, Nessie. Sozinha.

Jacob sentou-se ao pé de Bella e Edward juntou-se-lhes.

Jacob contou mentalmente a Edward todos os promenores dos seus avos virem a Forks e quererem conhecer a rapariga que ele marcara.

- Vou dizer que é a Nessie. Achas que já sabem?- pensou Jacob.

Edward acenou "não" com a cabeça.

- A Nessie vai-me perguntar tudo! Digo-lhe que sou estou preocupado com os vampiros?

Edward acenou "sim" com a cabeça.

- Quando vêm?- perguntou Edward.

- Depois de amanhã.- disse Jacob.

- Hum... Okay vou falar com toda a família e amanhã digo-te o que acharam.

- Okay.

- Quem é que acha o quê?- perguntou Renesmee.

- Eu depois conto.- garantiu Jacob.

- Que tal agora? Já acabei de tocar. Vamos para a floresta?

Jacob e Renesmee sairam. Passados alguns minutos Bella pergunta:

- Edward. Que se passa?

Edward relatou-lhe tudo o que Jacob lhe disse. Ao fim Bella disse:

- Qual achas que será a reacção dos avos do Jake?

- Não sei, Bella. Não sei... Esperemos o melhor.

- Ai, meu amor... Estou tão ralada! Só espero que eles aceitem.

- Não te preocupes, minha Bella. Nós ficamos juntos. Eles também vão ficar.

- Edward abraçou Bella pela cintura.

- Amo-te meu coração!- disse Edward.

- Ooooohh amor... Eu também te amo. Mas estou tão preocupada!

- Eles vão ficar juntos! Nem que eu seja desmembrado e queimado! Mas eu vou ao fim do mundo pela a felicidade da minha filha! E se é o Jacob que ela quer e se é ela que ele quer... Nem que eu tenha de enfrentar todas as alcateias deste e do outro Universo mas eles ficam juntos!- prometeu Edward.

- Então eu lutarei ao teu lado!

- Ainda bem, meu amor! Não conseguiria viver sem ti!- Edward olhou-a nos olhos.- Bem... Disseste que estavas ralada... Eu tenho um remédio para isso!

Edward beijou-a.

- Bem, já que te ofreces. Não tenho de ir ao vizinho do lado. Ah, ah!

Bella virou-se, sentou-se em cima de Edward e começou a beija-lo depois sairam porta fora em direcção à casinha que os Cullen lhes deram depois de Bella se ter tornado vampira.


	3. Representante

Jacob e Renesmee chegaram clareira.

Renesmee sentou-se e espero que Jacob se senta-se também.

Ele foi contando-lhe tudo, à exepção da marcação, tal como dissera que faria.

Renesmee depois do relatório, que ela pensava ser completo, perguntou:

- Já que lhes vais contar a respeito dos vampiros... Quem vai estar lá a representa-los?

- Oh, pois... Não tinha pensado nisso...

- Eu gostaria muito... Posso?

- Bem... sim. Acho que não há problema. Tu até tens esse dom... E consegues acalmar-me. Acho que serias o idial! MAS!...

- Mas...?

- Quando eu te mandar esconderes-te tens de obedecer.

- Okay. Mas...

- Mas...?

- Devo levar algo sufisticado ou não?

- Okay. Agora fala português. Sufisticado como assim? ires toda "tia"?

- Não. Assim um vestido, saltos altos tipo gala ou... Calças de ganga.

- Oh, só não leves peles de animais!

- Sabes que sou contra a matar para fazer casacos!

- Claro que sei, minha menina! E...

Renesmee interrompeu-o.

- Não posso levar decotes nem coisas muito curta p...

Jacob começou a rir.

- De que te ris?

- Oh, podes usar decotes e essas cenas... A minha avó usa decotes enormes e saias que parecem cintos.

- Mas a tua avó deve... Não é assim muito comum

- Pois não... Mas eles são doidos e têm ambos aparência de 20 anos...

- Oh pois, são lobisomens...

- Eu lembro-me de os miudos da minha idade física se fazerem de meus amigos para estarem com a minha avó. Pensavam que ela era inha prima... O meu avô não achava lá muita piada... Eh, eh..

- Ah, ah... Então eu levo uma coisa descontraida mas ao mesmo tempo bonita.

- Não te preocupes com a roupa. Isso não tem importancia nenhuma.

- Hum... Sim. Okay. Tens razão. E O DISCURSO?

- Tu? Discurso? Não és daquelas que cria tudo espontâneamente?

- Sim... Tens razão. Desculpa, nunca fiz isto. Crio-o lá!

- Tenho razão como sempre!

- Sim, claro que sim, Senhor Sabe-Tudo!

Jacob admirou os seus grandes olhos cor de âmbar.

- Porque estás a olhar para mim assim?- perguntou Renesmee.

- Tens uns olhos muito bonitos.

- Tenho?- perguntou surpresa.- Não sabia que gostavas dos meus olhos...

- Como não poderia gostar, se tens os olhos mais lindos deste mundo e dos outros que vêm?

Renesmee aproximou-se de Jacob até sentir o seu hállito quente.

- E o que gostas mais?- perguntou com voz sedutora.

Jacob sentiu o seu hálito frio, quando as suas bocas se estavam quase a tocar, Jacob recuou.

- É melhor levar-te a casa...- disse Jacob.

Renesmee, com ar derrotado, disse:

- Sim...

- Queres que te leve no meu dorso ou vais a pé?

Renesmee ficou aborrecida. Jacob só lhe perguntava isto quando ela o tentava beijar. Com Jacob poucas vezes andava a pé. Só quando estava ao pé de humanos, situações de caça ou outras que ela nem sequer se lembrava e, claro, quando o beijava!

- Deixa estar... Eu vou sozinha! Amanhã encontramo-nos à hora do costume.

- Sim.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Renesmee acordou, vestiu-se com uma camisola vermelha decota e umas calças justas até ao joelho que Alice comprara para ela no outro dia.

Ao descer encontrou Rosalie e Emmett aos beijos.

Renesmee tossiu:

- Espero não incomudar... Eh, eh já estou de saída.

- Não não, minha querida!- disse Rosalie, embaraçada.

- Se quiseres podes ficar...- disse Emmett contra feito.

- Não tio! De qualquer das formas, eu vou ter com o Jacob.

E saiu.

Quando chegou à casa de Jacob tocou á campainha. Ninguém atendeu... Renesmee já se habituara. Tirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta.

Deparou-se com roupa espalhada por toda a casa, rasgada e suja; pratos, garrafas e sacos de Fast-Food... Foi até aos moveis e soprou. Uma nuvem de pó elevou-se.

- Realmente... Este rapaz é mesmo um cachorro sujo!- gozou Renesmee.

Depois foi até ao quarto de Jacob, estava tão sujo e desarrumado como o resto da casa. Viu-o a dormir profundamente e no ar pairava o seu ressonar. Reparou que o despertador estva a despertar para as 10:30, 5 minutos antes da hora que se costumavam encontrar. Desligou-o e correu para a sala de estar onde começou a arrumar.

* * *

Jacob acordou. Deu um grande bocejo e olhou para o relógio: eram 13 horas.

- Oh meu Deus! A Nessie vai matar-me! Eu pensava que tinha posto o despertador em modo repetitivo.

Saiu da cama apressadamente e vestiu o primeiro par de calças que encontrou á frente.

Quando passou pela porta do quarto, deparou-se com o cenário todo arrumado. A sala estava sem pacotes de batatas, roupas ou outras coisas... Foi até ao móvel e viu que este já não tinha pó.

- Nessie...- murmurou sorrindo e abanando a cabeça.

Cheirou o ar. Cheirava a comida. Jacob foi até à cozinha.

Quando chegou olhou para Renesmee admirando os seua cabelos castanhos arruivados que lhe caiam numa forma suave pelas costas.

- Olá Jay!- comprimentou Renesmee sem olhar para trás.

- Nessie? O que estás tu a fazer?

Nessie voltou-se para trás e respondeu:

- O teu comer preferido. Lasanha.

- Mas não...

Jacob foi interrompido pelo apito do forno.

- Huuummm...- disse Renesmee.- Já está pronto!

Abriu o forno e tirou um tabuleiro com lasanha.

- Espero que gostes!- disse ela com carinho.

- Oh, Nessie... Não era perciso... Fazeres o comer e arrumares a casa toda!

- Bem... Já estava na hora do almoço e eu não quero que comas todos os dias Fast- Food. Em relação à casa... Eu não conseguia trabalhar naquelas condições... És mesmo sujo!

- Sou! Tens razão!

Renesmee olhou para Jacob.

- E sou também um parvo por te obrigar a arrumar toda a casa! Desculpa!

- Tu não tens culpa! Eu fiz porque quis!

- Sim. Mas se ela estive-se arrumada tu não tinhas de a limpar!

- Eu QUIS!

- Oh miuda... Como te posso agradecer por tudo o que fazes por mim?

- Calma! Eu só cozinhei e arrumei. Mais nada!

- Claro que não!- exclamou, escandalizado.- Tu não fazes só isso! Tu fazes-me o homem mais feliz deste mundo, gostas de mim, cuidas de mim (apesar de que deveria ser eu a tomar conta de ti)... Como? Como te posso agradecer?

- Não...- Renesmee hesitou.- Fazes todo que quizer ou precisar?

- Claro.

- Bem, como eu sei que não vais concordar... Passo já á acção.

De repente, Renesmee poxou pelo os ombros de Jacob e as suas bocas colaram-se num beijo brusco. Renesmee abrandou tornando-o num beijo profundo e doce.

Entre beijos, Jacob disse:

- Não... Não... Não... Não devemos... Nós...

- Jay...- respondeu Renesmee ofegante.- Cala-te!

Jacob fez. Pegou-a ao colo e pousou-a em cima da mesa encostando o peito da rapariga ao seu a escaldar.  
Renesmee gemeu:

- Ai Jay! Eu...

- NÃO!-gritou ele.- Não posso! Eu... Eu...

- Jacob...- chamou Renesmee, pondo um dedo branco nos lábios sedosos do rapaz.- Não vou desistir. Mas, agora, vai comer... Eu vou arrumar o teu quarto.

Renesmee saiu pela porta.

- Esta rapariga mata-me!- disse ele, abanando a cabeça.

* * *

N/A: Deixem reviews please!


	4. Comunicado

**N/A:** Cá está mais um capítulo. Mil obrigados por estarem a ler...

Deixem reviews ;))

* * *

**Comunicado**

Renesmee voltou no mesmo instante que Jacob deu a ultima grafada.

- Já comeste? Dá-me o prato!- disse ela esticando o braço.

- Obrigado.-agradeceu-lhe o rapaz

- Não te habitues! Não estou para arrumar o que tu desarrumas! Não foi criada para servir o Homem e não pertendo servi-lo!

- Acho muito bem!-concodou Jacob.- Quero que percebas uma coisa: as mulheres não foram feitas para servir os homens! Nunca penses o contrário!

Renesmee olhou-o com carinho.

- Obrigada Jay...

- Claro. Sempre que precisares. Eu é que agradeço.

- Jay? Eu ainda não contei aos meus pais que queria representar os vampiros... Vens comigo?

- Claro que vou!

- Podemos ir agora?

-Sim.

* * *

Quando chegaram à casa dos Cullen Alice estava á espera deles. Envergava um vestido de seda preto que lhe caia lindamente.

- Olá meninos!-comprimentou aproximando-se e dando um abraço aos dois.- Vieram dizer-nos que a Renesmee nos vai representar?

- Sim...- respondeu Renesmee.

Eu já sabia!- disse encolhendo os ombros.- Acho uma optima ideia!

Alice piscou o olho a Renesmee.

- A família está toda aqui?- perguntou Jacob.

- Claro que está! Eu estava à vossa espera para vos contar bem,... É claro que o Edward já sabe de tudo.

Os três entraram em casa. Em volta do sofá, uns em pé outros sentados, estavam os Cullen.

Esme, com cara de preocupada e olhos cor de cravão a contrastarem com o vestido branco que usava, chegou-se a Renesmee.

- Oh Nessie, minha querida! Que se passa? Nós...

- Calma avó! Senta! Eu explico...

Esme sentou-se e Jacob fez a mesma coisa.

- Bem, como sabem, os avos de Jacob vêm a Forks.- começou Renesmee.- E o Jay vai-lhes falar de nós. Devido a esse facto, eu e o Jay estivemos a falar, e achamos que eu poderei ser a melhor pessoa para nos representar. Eu só estou a falar isto convosco porque quero saber a vossa opinião, porque a minha decisão está tomada.

- Desculpa?-gritou Rosalie, abanando o cabelo louro.- Quem disse que a tua decisão está tomada? A tua decisão vai ser tomada agora! E a decisão é: não ires!

- Desculpa tia, mas sou eu quue decido isso.

- És uma criança! Edward!- gritou Rosalie, apontando para Edward.- Fala com ela! Não a podes deixar ir! Tu mandas! Ela é tua filha! Tens o poder de decisão sobre ela!

- Rose...- chamou Edward.- Eu agora já não tenho o poder de decisão sobre a minha princesa... Ela é uma criatura livre! Já a educei... A unica coisa que posso fazer agora é dar a minha opinião.

- O que é que estás para aí a dizer?

Esme interrompeu a conversa.

- Nessie... Sabes que te podes magoar...

- Eu sei tomar conta de mim.- respondeu Renesmee.- E tenho o Jay. Ele vai estar lá comigo.

- Esse cão não te consegue proteger!- replicou Rosalie.

Jacob levantou-se mas ,em menos de um segundo, Bella colocou-se á sua frente.

- Eu tenho plena confiança no Jake e acho que todos nós sabemos que ele fará de todo para proteger a Renesmee.

- Sim.- concordou Edward.- E a Renesmee sabe tomar conta dela.

- Obrigada.- agradeceu Renesmee.

Quando Rosalie ia começar a gritar. Carlisle levantou-se.

- Eu não acredito que eles façam mal à Renesmee.

- Nem nós.- disse Jasper apontando para ele e Alice.

- Mas se fizerem podemos sempre puxar-lhe a cauda!-gozou Emmett.

- Deixa de ser estupido, idiota!- berrou Rosalie, batendo-lhe no braço.- Achas que isto é situação para gozares?

Emmett massagou a parte onde Rosalie lhe tinha batido. Encolheu os ombros e mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Quanto mais me bates mais gosto de ti, minha rosa amarela!

-Ai! Odeio esse nome!

Renesmee encaminhou-se para as escadas que davam acesso aos quartos.

- Hey menina! Onde pensas que vais?- perguntou Rosalie.

- Vou ao meu quarto buscar alguma roupa e vou dormir à casa do Jacob.- respondeu Renesmee ,com voz calma, continuando a subir a escada.- Se poder...?- disse olhando para o pai e a mãe.

Estes acenaram com a cabeça.

Rosalie ia correr atrás dee Renesmee mas Edward segurou-a.

- Exactamnte como tu disseste, eu sou o pai. A Bella é a mãe. Eu confio no Jacob tal como a Bella confia! A Renesmee é crescidinha e sabe tomar conta de si! Ela fez a escolha e não vais ser tu que a vais impedir de a realizar.

Entretanto, Renesmee descera a escada com uma mala azul às costas.

- Tem uma boa noite, minha linda!- disse Bella abraçando-a.- Vai telefonando... Só para saber se está tudo bem... Amo-te minha querida!

- Também te amo mãe... Muito!

Abraçaram-se.

- Toma conta dela...- pediu Bella a Jacob.

- Claro Bells!

Edward soltou Rosalie.

- Anda cá, minha princesa! Eu amo-te! Não te esqueças de fazer o que a tua mãe disse...

Renesmee pouso-lhe a mão na cara e mostrou-lhe um coração vermelho a bater e a brilhar. Edward sorriu e Renesmee saiu com Jacob pela porta de entrada.

Quando estavam os dois sozinhos na floresta, Jacob disse:

- Gostei da forma como falaste com a loura oxigenada!

- Não sejas assim... Ela só está a tentar proteger-me!

- Pois, pois... Olha já agora... Eu vou-te levar, mas vais ter de me prometer que quando eu te disser que é para te esconderes, ou afastares-te, ou outra coisa qualquer tu fazes!

- Mas Jay...

- Jura!

- Tudo bem... Eu juro!

* * *

Renesmee remexia-se na cama, parava e voltava a mexer-se. Estava a gritar à cinco minutos.

Jacob acordou com os gritos e, basicamenre, voou até ao quarto de Renesmee.

- Nessie! Nessie! Acorda! Nessie! NESSIE!

Renesmee levantou-se num salto. As gotas de suor frio caiam-lhe pela pele branca deixando-a brilhante. Renesmee olhou à volta e abraçou Jacob.

Entre soluços disse:

- Ai! Jay! Jay!

Jacob abraço-a.

- Pronto... Pronto... Já passou... Já passou...

Renesmee continuou a chorar.

- Po... Podes do... Dormir com... Com.. Comigo?

- É claro que sim, anjinho.

Jacob deitou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a pela cintura. Ela encostou a cabeça ao peito dele e reparou que ele demorou mais a adormecer que o costume...

* * *

- Jacob! Jacob! Acorda! Acorda!

Renesmee abanou-o mais uma vez.

- Porque estou a fazer isto? Já sei que não acorda. Só há uma maneira!

Renesmee molhou a língua com saliva. Depois passou-a pelo nariz de Jacob. Ele Levantou-se num salto.

- Nessie Cullen!- resmungou.

Renesmee sabia que Jacob odiava que alguém lhe toca-se no nariz. Tanto na forma humana como de lobo.

- Jacob Black! Os teus avos já chegaram! Estão na casa do Billy. Veste-te!

* * *

- Nessie! Nessie! Despacha-te!

- Mais cinco minutos!- respondeu-lhe uma voz do outro lado da porta.

- Onde é que já ouvi isso?- resmungou Jacob para si.- Vou entrar!

Quando estava a rodar a maçaneta uma outra força rodou-a primeiro.

Renesmee ficou satisfeita quando viu os olhos do rapaz quase a saírem pelas órbitras.

- Jacob Black! Não acredito que ias mesmo entrar! Achas que me resistias se me visses nua?

- Ah... Er...- Jacob pigarreou.- Vamos mas é embora!

Renesmee estava com um vestido azul, com um cinto preto por baixo do peito e umas sabrinhas pretas.

- Adoro quando ficas assim embaraçado!

Num movimento rápido, Renesmee agarrou-lhe na cabeça e puxou-a de encontro à sua beijando-lhe os lábios.

- Nessie? Que foste fazer? Pára agora!- disse tentando soltar-se.

- Não Jacob! Hoje não páro!- disse com ar confiante. - Estou farta de ser rejeitada! Todos os rapazes mais novos que eu, da minha idade, da tua idade física... Secalhar até os mais velhos dariam todo para estar no teu lugar! Tua não me vais resistir! Não hoje! Hoje és meu!

Jacob endureceu a sua expressão.

- Não és nada modesta, pois não?

- Hoje não!

- Porque tem de ser hoje? Não pode esperar?

- Não. Hoje fazes anos! Parabéns Jay!

Renesmee tirou um CD de cima da cama.

- É um CD com as nossas músicas favouritas e as minhas novas músicas no piano! Espero que gostes! É a tua primeira prenda.- informou Renesmee.

- Uau! Nessie... Obrigado!

Pegou a rapariga pela cintuara e fez gira-la no ar.

- Espera!- disse parando de repente.- Dizeste primeira?

- Sim.

- Há mais?

- Sim?

- E o que é?

- Sou eu!

Renesmee piscou-lhe o olho. Houve um momento de silêncio.

- Nessie...- chamou Jacob, com a cara repleta de terror.- Tu... Tu... Nós... O...

- Jacob! O que se passa?

- O teu coração!

Renesmee escotou.

- Não o ouço...

Depois ela abriu muito os olhos.

- Parou!- gritou ela.- Eu parei! Parei de crescer!

- Nem sei o que dizer... Ou fazer... Não sei se me sinta... Nem sei o que sentir!

- Não digas nada!- respondeu Renesmee. - Vamos apenas embora!

- Sentes-te em condições de ir? Eu posso a...

Renesmee colocou um dedo em cima dos lábios do rapaz.

- Estou óptima! Anda amor!

- Nessie...

- Anda estupido amormal!

Jacob riu-se e seguiu atrás da rapariga.

* * *

A aproximadamente um quilometro de distância da casa de Billy Jacob e Renesmee pararam.

- Então Jay? Vamos!- disse Renesmee.

- Lembras-te que me prometes-te que ficarias escondida quando eu te dissessse para te esconderes?

- Sim.

- Então, este é o momento! Vais ficar aqui ou então vais voltar para a minha casa que secalhar isto vai demorar...

- O quê? Para voltar para a tua casa para que é que vim?

- Esqueci-me de te dizer antes.

- Okay. Eu fico aqui.

- Também. Mas não sais! Estás a ouvir?

- Sim.- afirmou.

- Se não acabou-se tudo.

- Okay. Até já!

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado... Agradeço-te muito Floredoebano pelo interesse! É uma honra ter alguém a ler a minha fic...

Muito obrigado a todos... Se alguém tiver alguma duvida pode mandar-me uma mensagem...

**Deixem reviews 3**


	5. Amoleto

- Jacob...- chamou Renesmee, agarrando-lhe a mão.- Antes de ires... Boa sorte!

Ela deu-lhe um beijo e quando ele ia começar a refilar Renesmee tirou o colar de prata que trazia sempre ao pescoço e abriu o medalhão em forma de coração envolto em diamantes. Lá dentro havia uma foto com Bella, Edward e Renesmee, um pouco mais nova. E noutra foto estava Jacob e ela. Beijou essa foto e deu-lhe o colar. Jacob pegou-lhe.

- Mas... Nessie... É... É o teu colar dos elementos... Tu nunca te separas dele.

- Eu quero que fiques com ele enquanto vais lá sozinho. Por favor.

- Claro, claro... Mas tens a certeza q...

- Tenho.- interrompeu-o.

Jacob pos o colar ao pescoço por dentro da t-shirt.

- Vá... Jay...- chamou Renesmee.- Tem cuidado! Eu não saiu daqui.

Renesmee chegou-se a ele. Ao notar que ele não se movia e continuava a olha-la nos olhos, ela pos as mãos no seu peito. Jacob arrepiou-se ao sentir o toque frio da rapariga mas não se moveu. Para surpresa de Renesmee, Jacob até se aproximou mais e colocou as mãos na cintura da rapariga.

Ficou silencio até que Jacob disse:

- Beija-me agora e acaba lá com isto!

Os olhos da rapariga iluminaram-se e ela beijou-o hesitantemente.

Os dois trabalhavam em prefeita sincronia. Estavam unidos num só e parecia que uma chama quente mas agradável se tinha acendido no coração de ambos e fizesse cocegas ao estômago.

Quando o beijo cesou a rapariga falou.

- Amo-te! Agora vai. Os teus avos estão á tua espera.

- Sim.

E partiu em forma de lobo grande e acastanhado.

Quando chegou a casa do seu pai e subiu o primeiro degrau da escadinha de entrada ouviu a voz da sua avó fina e suave como uma pétala.

- Cá está o aniversariante!

Jacob enfiou a chave na fechadora e quando abriu a porta deparou-se com vários abraços. Viu muitas caras conhecidas e algumas reencontradas. Lá estava " o seu velho", Billy com os cabelos compridos e o chapéu à cowboy com Sue cintada ao seu colo.

- Agora estes dois andam a namoriscar! Depois eu é que sou o adolcente!- pensou Jacob, olhando para Billy e Sue.

Ao lado deles, estava Sam com Emily. As cicatrizes de Emily continuavam a fazer muito sofrimento a Sam e Jacob percebia-o.

Eles tinham casado numa noite, ironicamente, de lua cheia.

Jared também lá estava com uma rapariga chamada Kim.

E Paul... Pois, Paul! Jacob ainda nem acreditava que ele tinha marcado a sua irmã Rachel... E que ainda por cima casou com ela e possuiu-a. E o resultado? Agora ia ser tio! Pois, estavam à espera de um rapaz...

Estes três lobos aparentavam estar muito mais velhos que Jacob. Embora tal não se passa-se.

Porém Seth, Quil e Embry aparentavam, tal como Jacob, ter dezanove anos.

Quil estava com Claire, que deixara de ser aquele bebé fofinho e se tranformara numa rapariga elegante e formosa.

Embry namorava com uma rapariga chamada Katecha. Era russa e sabia tal como as outras o segredo de Embry ser um lobisomem mas o facto de ele não a ter marcado incomudava-a um pouco e por isso sustinham uma relação com vários altos e baixos.

Seth encontrara o amor com uma rapariga chamada Nelly que conhecera numa viagem que tinha feito à Austrália.

Leah também lá estava com aparência de dezanove anos. Os seus cabelos estavam alisados e usava um vestido vermelho que lhe marcava todas as formas do corpo.  
Havia outro lobo. Chamava-se Marck. Tinha cabelo castanho e olhos verdes.

Não estavam lá todos os lobos porque tinham sido mandados por Sam a Inglaterra tratar de uns vampiros que os estavam a chatiar há uns tempos.

- Ai! O meu Jacob!-gritou uma mulher.

Ela correu até Jacob. Era alta e magra, tinha olhos verdes e a pele era da mesma cor da de Jacob. Usava uma mini saia com collants transparentes e um top verde decotado. O avô chegou ao pé dele e abraçou-o. Ele envergava umas calças de ganga pretas, com umas correntes e um cinto de caveiras e tinha uma t-shirt branca com uma caveira. Usava um brinco na orelha esquerda.

- Oi homem!- disse com uma voz rouca e de liderança.

- Então a nova moda são as caveiras, Erik?

- Na Europa veêm-se muito!- disse descontraidamente.

Os avos de Jacob não gostavam que ele os trata-se por avos, principalmente a avó... Dizia que a fazia sentir-se muito velha.

- Oh filho, estás tão magrinho! Não tens comido nada de jeito!- refilou a avó olhando com ar mortífero para Billy.

- Uma boa oportunidade para me fazeres aquele bifinho que só tu sabes fazer, não é, Tina?

- Claro anjinho! Eu faço.

- Ooohh... Já vão começar os mimos...- refilou Billy.

- Alguém te perguntou alguma coisa?- disse Tina, bruscamente.- Ainda tens idade de levar uns bons tabefes! Olha que sou tua mãe! Bem! Vamos lá a ver o respeito! Nem alimentar o teu filho sabes! Foi assim que te ensinei! Que vergonha!

- Olha! Ele já saiu do ninho! Ele que faça a comida não tenho idade para isso!- disse Billy reencostando-se ao assento da cadeira de rodas.

Tina deixa cair uma lágrima

- Ai pois é! O bebé já foi morar sozinho! Crescem tão depressa!

- Então? E onde está a miuda que nos prometes-te?- perguntou o avô animado.

- Ficou lá fora. Era sobre isso que vos queria falar.

- Claro filho, diz!

- Espera ai!- gritou.- Porque não nos avisas-te que estavas a seguir o nosso estilo de vida? O de não crescer.

- Porque tem a ver com a minha miuda.- respondeu Jacob.- Eu podia estar aqui com falinhas mansas, mas o choque vai ser o mesmo. Eu marquei... Eu marquei...

- Não me digas que marcaste uma rapariga com um olho no pé!- gozou Erik.

Jacob olhou para Billy, Sue, os lobos e as suas raparigas. Todos eles lhe retribuiram um sorriso encorajador.

- Eu ma'quei uma vapera!- engasgou-se Jacob.

- Wow! O quê?- perguntou a avó.

Jacob respirou fundo e pensou em Renesmee.

- Eu marquei uma vampira.

Fez-se silêncio... Até que os avos de Jacob se começaram a rir.

- Tu és tão parvo Jacob!- gritou a avó.

- Sabes que isso é impossível visto que somos inimigos mortais!-concluiu Erik.

- Okay.- Jacob encolheu os ombros.- Eu admito...

- Ah...- disseram os avos.- Eu sabi...

- É semi-vampira.- cortou Jacob.

Depois do choque, Tina perguntou:

- O cruzamento de vampiro com humano?

- Sim.- confimou Jacob.

- Mas isso é impossível!- exclamou Erik.- Um vampiro não conseguiria estar assim tão perto de humano, de modo a gerar uma criança. Nem sei se isso é possível!

- E ainda era mais impossível se fosse uma vampira e um humano do sexo masculino, já que a vampira estava congelada num estado de vida latente. Se é que podemos chamar aqueles monstros seres vivos!

- Não...- negou Jacob.- São tanto quanto nos!

Os avos ficaram espantados.

- Sentem-se! Eu conto-vos a história.

Os avos de Jacob hesitaram.

- Va lá sentem-se! O sofá não pica!

Jacob tira uma empada, que estava num tabuleiro por cima da mesinha, e começa a mordisca-lo.

Depois de os avos se sentarem falou com a boca cheia de comida.

- Ora bem... Bou-bos... Conta a história d'um vampiro e um humanho, que será tabém a m'nha histór'a!

Engoliu e começou a falar.

- Isto vai ser divertido! Vou contar resumidamente!

* * *

**Os meus agradecimentos:**

**Flori:** Já inventei uma alconha e tudo... És a minha primeira amiga aqui, a minha primeira review... Adoro-te espero que estejas sempre comigo nesta jornada. Beijos!

Bem queridos... Chegamos ao fim de mais um capitulo espero que tenham gostado...

Agradecia imenso se deixassem reviews

**Beijos de chocolate, como uma certa gémia diz ;)**


	6. A História

**N/A:** Oi queridosss!

Como estão? Espero que bem... Aqui está mais um capítulo... Este foi rápido... E para compensar aqeueles que só vêm um ano depois... ;P

Vocês são lindooosss! Obrigado por lerem! Mas agradecia mais reviews! ;P

Gosto mesmo de vocês!

Bjosss aproveitem!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**A História**

- Ora bem!-começou Jacob.- Cá vai disto! Há uns bons anos a filha do Chefe Swan, que com toda a certeza sabem quem é, chegou à cidade. Eu conheci-a antes do primeiro dia de aulas dela. Chama-se Bella. Ela era bem gira, né? E fiquei um bocado babadinho mas nada de especial... Pelo menos até ali...O que sucedeu é que a Bella se apaixonou e esse amor foi retribuido... Até aqui tudo bem... O problema é que o tal rapaz era o Edward Cullen. Lembram-se dele, nãe é?

- Cullen!- gritou Erik.- Quebrou o contrato!

- Espera!-gritou Jacob, pondo uma mão no peito de Erik.- Não ponhas a carroça à frente dos bois! Deixa-me terminar.

Quando Erik se acalmou Jacob continuou.

- Nunca vi amor tão forte tirando o meu e o da minha menina. No final do ano, houve um batedor que tentou caçar a Bella. Até chegou a morde-la. O Edward teve de sugar o veneno do sangue até o sangue estar limpo. Foi um grande esforço para ele... Aseg...

A avó interrompeu-o:

- Agora és amigo dos chupadores de sangue?

- Sou, pelo menos desta família sou! E agora deixa-me continuar! Aseguir a Bella quase ia sendo morta por um membro da família Cullen. E por isso o Edward partiu e deixou a Bella para segurança dela. Ele pensava que ela o ia esquecer apesar de ele nunca a esquecer.  
A Bella sofreu muito e ele também. Eu tornei-me o melhor amigo dela nesse período. E foi nesse período que houve a transformação para lobisomem porque havia uma vampira que queria apanhar a Bella. Bem... Para variar, apaixonei-me pela Bella.- Jacob abanou a cabeça.- Vocês não estão a ver como ela sofria... Não estão mesmo a ver...Mas depois a Bella para se divertir decidiu atirar-se do penhasco!- abanou outra vez a cabeça.- Sem mim, ainda por cima! Um dos Cullen disse ao Edward que a Bella tinha morrido. Que era mentira! Como sempre eu tinha conseguido salvar o dia! A Bella soube e quis ir atrás dele... Ele ia fazer uma cena para os Volturi o matarem. Eu não podia fazer nada... E agora percebo o porquê... Quando regressou tentei namora-la até chegamo-nos a beijar, também só nos beijamos porque eu joguei sujo... Mas apesar de ela gostar de mim amava o Edward... Quanto a isso não podia fazer nada... Entretanto eles casaram e quando foram para Lua de Mel ZÁS!

- Ai credo filho!- assustou-se Tina.

- Mas tu etás maluco!- resmungou Erik.

- Medricas...- sussurrou Jacob, continuando logo de seguida.- Bem, ele engravido-a.- olhou para as caras de espanto dos avos.- Sim, eu sei... Estupedo! Mas não o culpem! Nunca ninguém pensou que um vampiro podesse engravidar uma humana! Mas a Bella ficou muito mal! Fisicamente... Ela não quis tirar o bebé queria te-lo! Eu fiquei em furia! Ve-la com aquela barriga enorme e aquelas nodoas negras onde o bebé dava pontapés dava-me nauseas! Depois o Edward veio falar comigo... Nuca vi dor tão profunda como aquela que ele tinha! Ele disse-me que se a Bella quisesse ter um bebé que tivese mas não daquela forma, ou por outras palavras que fosse eu o pai do bebé.- olhou para os avos.- sim... Ele fez isto. Portanto, para pedir uma coisa destas é perciso estar a beira do colapso. Continuando...Eu concordei apesar de saber que a Bella nunca aceitaria. E foi isso que aconteceu. Ela sofreu muito para ter aquele bebé. E chegou a hora... O bebé já não conseguia arranjar mais espaço e tiveram de o tirar.

- Ele saiu sã e salvo.- continuou Jacob.- Foi aí que a Bella se tranformou em vampira. Eu passei-me qeria matar o bebé que saiu da barriga da Bella. Mas quando o ia a fazer perdi-me naqueles olhos cor de chocolate leitoso. Não sei explicar o que se passou por palavras...- depois chegou-se aos avos e sussurrou-lhes ao ouvido para as miudas dos lobisomens não ouvirem.- E acho que não é perciso já que vocês passaram por isso... Bem, o que vos quero pedir, para ir directo ao assunto, é que não comentem nada da marcação com ela.

Houve silêncio até que avó falou:

- E porque haveremos de fazer isso?- perguntou com voz dura.

Jacob chegou-se aos avos outra vez.

- Primeiro: porque ela não sabe, concordei com os pais dela que ela não iria saber... e segundo:...

Afastou-se dos avos e disse:

- E esta é a principal razão. Perderiam-me se não respeitarem a primeira razão ou se não aceitarem.

- Não nos podes obrigar a aceitar uma coisa destas!-resmungou o avô.

- Obrigar? Não! Vocês é que escolheme vocês poderam não concordar mas vão ter de aceitar.- concluiu Jacob encolhendo os ombros.

- Vocês sabem... Eu sei que sabem... Eu não posso viver sem a minha vampirazinha. Ela é a minha vida!

- Mas Jacob é uma vampira!- disse Erik repugnado.

- É a minha vampira!- exclamou Jacob.

- Oh, va lá!- gritou Seth, interrompendo-os.- Vocês sabem que não podemos viver sem estas miudas que nos fazem esquecer a lógica e a razão das coisas e fazem com que o universo gire à volta delas.- Seth tirou-lhe o braço dos ombros e afagou-lhe a pequena covinha de confusão que esta tinha no queixo.- Meus... Elas são a nossa vida!

Os avos de Jacob olharam-se durante um segundo depois acentiram com a cabeça e Tina disse:

- Tudo bem... Trás a miuda! Nós não lhe dizemos nada e aceitamos a vossa relação...- Tina levou as mãos à cabeça.- Nem acerdito que acabei de dizer isto!

- Obrigado!- agradeçeu Jacob.- Vou busca-la. Vocês vão adorá-la!

E saiu de casa. Para trás ficaram os murmurinhos. Transformou-se e foi a correr para o sítio onde tinha deixado Renesmee. Quando ela o viu, veio a correr e agarrou-se ao seu focinho dando-lhe um beijinho no nariz húmido.

- Oh Jay... Estava tão ralada!

- Estás bem?- perguntou Jacob transformando-se.- Deixa ver!

Jacob agarrou-lhe no cotovelo e fez Renesmee dar uma volta sobre si própria.

- Alguém te fez mal enquanto eu não estava contigo?- questionou Jacob, enquanto lhe segurava no cabelo para ver por baixo deste.

- Acho que estás a ser disparatado! Afinal de contas sei tomar conta de mim.- respondeu Renesmee.

- Sim, tens razão.- levou-lhe a mão á cara.- Mas sabes que fico preocupado...

Renesmee passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo e aproximou os seus lábios dos dele.

Jacob afastou-se.

- Oh pronto!-suspirou Renesmee.- Voltas-te ao mesmo! Hã-hã! Mas hoje não! Hoje não me vais conseguir resistir! É hoje e pronto!

- Deixa de ser estupida, Renesmee Cullen!

- Hoje dormo em tua casa! Então? O que eles disseram?

- Pois! É assim mesmo, Nessie! Nem se pede nem nada! Até parece que a casa não é minha!

Riu-se.

- Em parte é minha...

- Tua?

- Sim... Eu fiz de mão de obra.

- Tu ainda eras um bebé, se bem te lembras... Não fizeste nada de nada!

- Eu fiz-te o homem mais feliz do mundo! Tu própria o disseste!

- Oh... Anda lá! Tontinha!

- Pela boca morre o peixe...- sussurrou Renesmee.

* * *

**Meus agradecimentos:**

**Monica: **Agradeço-te muitoo. Foste a minha 1ª review! Nem sabia ver reviews.. Gostaria muito de falar contigo... Obrigada e bjoss.

**N/A: **ADORO-VOS!

Deixem reviews!

Amo-voosss


	7. Novidades

Oi!

Sou eu outra vez!

Desculpem ter dmoradoo...

Mas há história fresquinhaaa!

Bjinhos

**Deixem reiews!**

* * *

Quando chegaram a casa estava puro silêncio.

- Pronta?-perguntou Jacob, transformando-se me humano.

- Acho que sim...

- Então entre, Ser Frio!- ironizou Jacob.

Jacob abriu a porta e deixou-a passar primeiro.

Renesmee pôs a sua mão branca por cima da mão morena de Jacob e começou a mostrar-lhe o discurso que estava a preparar. Jacob tirou a mão da de Renesmee e olhou-a.

- Isso nem parece teu! Vai correr tudo bem.

Jacob afagou o seu cabelo com o nariz e deu-lhe um empurrãozinho com a cabeça na cabeça dela.

- Viva Nessie!- saudaram todos exepto os avos de Jacob.

Estes olharam para Renesmee com um olhar fluminante.

Nelly, Claire e Katecha sairam debaixo dos braços dos "seus lobos" e correram para Renesmee.

- Nessie!- gritou Katecha no seu sotaque acentuado.

- Nem sabes!- gritou Claire.

Nelly corou.

- Ohhh... O que é que eu não sei?

Katecha e Claire entreolharam-se.

- A Nelly- começou a dizer Claire em sussurrou, apesar de saber que "os lobos" ouviriam perfeitamente.- Não quer contar...

- Em publico...- completou Katecha, olhando para os lobos.

Quando os olhos das quatro raparigas se cruzaram com os de Seth, Embry, Quil e Jacob estes começaram a assobiar fingindo que não estavam a ouvir.

- Eu também tenho uma coisa para vos contar!- disse Renesmee.

- Ahh! Não aguento!- gritou Claire, virando-se para os lobos e o resto das raparigas marcadas- Nós já regressamos! Vamos só dar uma volta!

- Claire...- resmungou Quil.

- Diz Qvil?

- Não é a melhor altura.

- Podem ir.- disse o avô de Jacob, a custo.- A minha miuda também quer preparar qualquer coisa para estes rapazes comerem.

- Obrigada.- agradeceu Renesmee.

Erik acenou com a cabeça e as quatro raparigas foram-se embora e Erik saiu da sala com a sua mulher.

- Ora bem, foi uma bela conversa! E a Nessie preocupada... Bem o pior de tudo é que fiquei curioso... O que raio quer a Nelly contar aquela gente toda?

Seth riu-se.

- Oh! Nem sonhes!- gritou Paul- Agora vais ter de contar!

- Paul!- repreendeu Rachel.

- Põe as cartas na mesa!- disse Quil.

- Ele não tem de contar...- argumentou Sam.

- Cala-te Sam! Sei que estás ruidinho por saber!- disse Jacob.

- Ou dizes já, ou vou dizer a mãe e ficas todo inchado, maninho.- disse olhando para a mãe sentada ao colo de Billy, longe da discusão. - Sem motivo qualquer porque ela até aceita isso na boa!

- Okay! Eu sei. Mas não contes à mãe!

- Veêm rapazes? Um pouco de pressoazão e ele cede logo!- disse como se tivesse a apresentar um numero de circo.

Todos se riram.

Emily chegou ao pé de Leah e passou-lhe o braço por cima dos ombros.

- Lembra-me de nunca ser tua inimiga!

Leah deu um risinho.

- Seth!- gritou Jacob.- Desembucha!

- Bem okay! Mas nada de andar por ai a espalhar!

Jacob adorava estes tempos em que todos se esqueciam que podiam ter acesso aos pensamentos uns dos outros na forma de lobo e andavam à disputa porque queriam saber.

Todos comprimiram os lábios.

- É assim...- Seth corára.- Bem eu... Eu e a Nelly...

* * *

- Vocês o quê?-gritou Renesmee.

As quatro raparigas estavam tão embaranhadas na floresta que já não ouviam a estrada. Pelo menos as humanas não ouviam nem ouviam.

- Eu não acredito! Vocês fizeram amor? Asério?- gritou Renesmee estupfacta.

- É...- disse Nelly.

Claire deu uma cotevelada a Katecha.

- A nossa Nellynha anda a ficar espevitadinha!

- É! Agora anda a fazer sexo a torto e direito!- concordou Katecha.

- Oh, vocês sabem que não é assim...- corou Nelly.

- Mas alto aí! Tu não ias virgem para o casamento?- perguntou Renesmee.

- Sabes que não por minha vontade! Era só por causa dos meus pais...

- Essa coisa de os teus pais quererem que tu fiques virgem até ao casamento é um bocado estúpido! Eu nem quero casar!- gritou Katecha.- E imagina o Embry!- riu-se- Ele não consegue estar mais de dois dias sem fazer sexo! Ás vezes penso que ele é tarado ou coisa assim...

As raparigas riram-se.

- Mas espera! Usaram prevenção, não usaram?- perguntou Katecha.

- Pois...- concordou Renesmee.- Isso é muito importante.

- Claro.- afirmou Nelly.- Mas e tu, Renesmee?Que tens para nós?

- Ah! Ela só quer mudar de assunto!- disse Renesmee.- Mas tudo bem! EU PAREI DE CRESCER!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

- Nem acredito!

- Aleluia!

Depois de um grande festejo, Katecha disse:

- Pelo menos tu não percisas de te preocupar com preservativos!

Renesmee riu.

- Ah e tenho outra!

As raparigas olharam para Renesmee.

- Hoje disse ao Jacob- começou Renesmee.- que estava farta que ele me rejeitasse e como hoje era o aniversário dele ele teria-me a mim como prenda!

- E ele que dsse?

- Oh... Eu beijei-o. Depois ele beijou-me antes de entrar em casa mas quando volto para me buscar rejeitou-me, como sempre!

- Que raio! Esse Jake é mesmo esquesito!- comentou Nelly.

- Podes querer!- concordou Claire.

- Mas já foi um bom começo!- esperançou-se Renesmee.- Bem... Hoje não há nada que ele possa fazer! Ele vai-me aceitar hoje ou eu não me chamo Renesmee Cullen futuramente Black!

As raparigas riram-se.

- E como ela é?- perguntou Marck.- Naquilo que faz...´

- Oh! É perfeita, como é lógico!- respondeu Seth.

- E ela é gira?- perguntou Embry.- Tipo... Se é gira nua... Eu já tive oportunidade de olhar e digo-te... O rabo dela... É de ir ao céu e voltar!

- Hey! Preocupa-te com o rabo da tua namorada e deixa o da minha em paz!- gritou Seth, levantando-se.

- Vocês são nojentos!- gritou Leah, saindo em direcção ao quarto de Jacob.

- Vê lá o que vais fazer aí dentro!- gritou-lhe Jacob.

- O quarto já não é teu! E vou só ouvir música!- disse.- Cão Sarnoso!- murmurou.

- Ouvi essa!

- Era mesmo para tu ouvires!

- Seth! Meu!- gritou Jacob, puxando a camisola de Seth fazendo-o sentar-se ao seu lado.- Adoro "picar" a tua irmã! Mete-me um gozo!

- Cala-te Jacob! Só dizes porcaria!- gritou Leah.

Ouve-se a chave a ser intrduzida na fechadora.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostadoooo!

Adoro-vos!

Deixem reviews!

É no botãozinho aqui em baixo! ;P


	8. NA: Feliz Natal e Bom Ano Novo

Meu pessoal,

FELIZ NATAL!

Obrigadooo por lerem a minha a minha fic...

Se não leram...

VÃO IMEDIATAMENTE LER!

Ah, ah, ah... Tava a brincar!

BRINCAR!

Espero que tenham um Natal muito feliz e um ótimo ano novo!

Que amem e que sejam amados

Paz e Amor!

FELLIZ NATAL E BOM ANO NOVO!

Adoro-vos e divirtam-se com o fantástico Mundo da nossa Seth!

Beijos Jacobianos!

PS.: Cuidado com as renas do Pai Natal, elas marram! =P


	9. Luta

Oi!

Desculpem a demora!

Sou sempre a mesma coisa... Aiaiai

Este capítulo é dedicado a todas as pessoas que têm acompanhado esta fic. Muito obrigadooo

Bjs e espero que gostem

* * *

- Oh, elas chegaram!- avisou Jacob.

- Ainda nem acredito que amanhã vou para a escola! Outra vez...- comentou Embry.

- Amanhã?- gritou Jacob.

- Que se passa, Jay?- perguntou Renesmee.

- Tu sabias que temos escola amanhã?

- Sim, tu não sabias? Já tenho tudo preparado e pronto na tua casa.

- Vou voltar à escola amanhã!- dramatizou Jacob.- Acabou-se o Verão!

- Claro! Porque é que achas que voltamos para Forks? Para passar férias?

- Sim...

- Ah, ah, ah! Tonto! Estavamos tão bem lá!

- Isso é verdade!

- Pois meninos...- disse Sue.- Com isto tudo veiu a hora de jantar.

- É verdade!- concordou Jacob.- Estou cá com uma fome!

Viram exclamações e vivas de todas as bocas. No meio daquela confusão, Jacob olhou para Renesmee a tempo de ver o seu sorriso forçado. Jacob aproximou-se de Renesmee e abraçou-a por trás e ela riu. Os avos de Jacob ficaram estáticos. Renesmee reparou e tentou afastar-se de Jacob. Jacob largou-a emidiatamente.

- Não te posso abraçar?

Renesmee baixou a cabeça.

- Nessie?...

De repente compreendeu e olhou para os avos que estavam a observa-los petrificados.

- Nessie? Eles só têm de acitar. Não te deixeirei!...

Jacob lançou-se sobre Renesmee, agarrou-a poe um braço e colocou-a ás costas. Renesmee riu.

- Vou sou caçar com a Renesmee.

- O QUÊ?- berrou Erik.

Erik começou a tremer. Jacob coloucou-se á frente de Renesmee, numa posição defensiva.

- Afasta-te!- disse Jacob para Renesmee.

Erik começou a rugir e numa fracção de segundo, transformou-se.

Jacob transformou-se logo de seguida.

Erik era um pouco mais alto que Jacob. Os pêlos de amobos estavam eriçados e mostravam as longas filas de dentes brancos e aguçados. Jacob rosnou e mostou os dentes.

- Erik!- gritou Tina.- Erik!- chamou, lançando-se aos flancos deste.- Erik! E o nosso Jacob!

Depois disse neto na lingua Quileute.

Erik recuou e abanhou a cabeça, como se estivesse a afastar um mau pensamento.

Depois fugiu para a floresta e correu para Oeste.

Jacob relaxou a posição. Não tinha reparado que todos os lobos se tinham transformado, incluindo Leah, e que ainda estavam em posição defensiva e a tentar que as suas raparigas não saissem de trás deles visto que elas estavam a tentar chegar a Renesmee.

- Desculpa.- disse a avó, transformando-se e correndo atrás de Erik.

Jacob voltou a transformar-se e acenou aos lobos para estes também se transformarem.

- Estás bem?- perguntaram as raparigas a Renesmee, que estava a deitar sangue pelo pescoço, quando conseguiram chegar até ela.

- Estou.- respondeu olhando para Jacob.

As rapariga correram até aos seus lobos e abraçaram-nos com força.

- Jay...- chamou Renesmee.

Pôs-lhe a mão no ombro grande e quente.

- Olhem!- gritou Claire.

Edward, Bella e Alice estavam do outro lado da estrada.

Edward estava furioso e dava a mão Bella que o estava a tentar acalmar. Alice não se mexia.

- Pai!- gritou Renesmee.- Está tudo bem!- pensou.- Não entrem em panico!

Mexeram-se tão depressa que num momento estavam do outro lado do passeio e no outro estavam a bater á porta. Billy abriu-a.

- Jake! O que aconteceu? Disseste que a protegias!- gritou Bella.

- Mãe!- gritou Renesmee.- Não o culpes! E aliás como é que sabiam?

- Nós estavamos a caçar e eu cheguei demasiado perto e ouvi os teus pensamentos.- informou Edward, apontando para Jacob.- Estavam demasiado defensivos. E viemos logo para cá. Explica-nos imediatamente o que se passou Renesmee Cullen!

Renesmee dirigiu-se a Bella e Alice e pegou nas mãos das duas mostrando-lhes o que tinha acontecido enquando Edward ouvia o seu pensamento, atentamente.

- Jake, estás bem?- perguntou Bella.- Ninguém está chatiado contigo...

Jacob ainda não se tinha mexido durante a conversa toda.

- Eu estou.- disse Jacob, depois de um tempo.

- Jacob, va lá! Achas mesmo que consegues fazer isso? Viste o que quase ia acontecendo a Bella e a mim...- Edward calou-se durante um tempo, escutando os pensamentos do rapaz.- Não conseguias.- disse calmamente.- Por mais que tentasses.

- Pai?- perguntou Renesmee, confusa.

Edward olhou-a.

- Ele estava a pensar ir-se embora.

- O quê? Jake, tu não fazes ideia de como doi!- replicou Bella.

Edward murmurou um pedido de desculpas a Bella.

- Oh...- ignorou Bella.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

- NÃO!- gritou Renesmee.

Os lobos que ainda estavam presentes na sala levantaram-se de repente e Claire soltou um guincho.

- Oh... O quê? Oh não, não! O que estás para a aí a dizer? Queres... Mas... Tu queres ir embora?

Renesmee saltou para cima de Jacob e comelou a esmurra-lo no peito.

- Hey Nessie, calma!- sossegou Jacob, tentando defender-se.

- Não! Não me digas para ter calma!

- Au! Nessie! Não és propriamente humana! Ai!

Renesmee parou.

- Deus!- disse Jacob, olhando para o peito.- Ias-me tirando o coração pelo peito!

- Desculpa! Mas não te vás embora! Ainda por cima, não fizeste nada de mal! Não me deixes!

- Não te deixo! " Não te deixarei..." Lembras-te?- perguntou acariciando o cabelo da rapariga.

- Ainda por cima disseste isso!

Renesmee deu-lhe outro murro no peito.

Passando uns segundos, Jacob leva a mão ao peito e diz:

- Ai!

Abraçou a rapariga, fortemente.

- Hey rapaz, olha o respeito!- disse Edward.

Jacob bufou e afastou-se de Renesmee.

- Bem, acho que já podemos ir embora...- sugeriu Alice.

Abraçou Renesmee e esticou-se para dar um beijo a Jacob. Depois esperou ao pé da porta.

Edward empurrou Jacob devagar.

- Vê lá se te animas e deixas de ser parvo!

Jacob sorriu.

- Parvo? A usar vocabulário actual Mrt. Cullen?- gozou Jacob.

- Olha que ainda te posso arrancar o pescoço!

- Ai! Sai da frente!- Bella empurrou Edward para poder passar.- Xau Jake! Não fiques assim não tveste culpa...

Bella abraçou-o.

- Deus, Jacob! Acho que os teus bíceps estão maiores! Que raio!

E saíram os três.

A infelicidade voltou à face de Jacob.

Renesmee sorriu e pegou-lhe nas mãos, puxando-o para fora da casa.

Disseram adeus e foram para a floresta.

- Jay? Não me levas no dorso?

- Ainda te apetece ver lobos?

- Sempre!- afirmou Renesmee, saltando-lhe para cima.- Principalmente se for o meu lobo preferido.

Jacob continuou calado.

- Jay... Sabes que não tens culpa. Não fiques chatiado contigo mesmo nem com o teu avô. Não o faas!

- Viste como ele reagiu? Ele foi um estúpido! E eu confiei nele! Odeio-o!

- Jay...- disse Renesmee, descrente.- Sabes que não é verdade! Tu amas-o! Não fiques zangado com ele. Sabes como vocês lobisomens são, impulsivos! Um lobisomem normal, que não te ama-se muito e respeita-se não teria conseguido virar as costas sem lutar!

- Isso de sermos impulsivos não é desculpa para tudo, como disseste!

- Sim, disse... Mas i...

Jacob interrompeu-a.

- Como é que tu não estás chatiada connosco?

- Porque nem um nem outro tiveram culpa! Deixa de ser assim!

- Eu não te devia ter trazido...- sussurrou Jacob.

- Achas? Eu não! Já não sou a semi-vampira que tu conheceste!

- Sempre te verei como a minha pequena protegiada e não podes mudar isso.

- Não me importo mas quero mais...- sussurrou Renesmee.

Renesmee pôs a mão no peito nu de Jacob.

- Nessie...- resmungou Jacob, abanando a cabeça.- Anda... Chegamos...

A clareira estava verdejante. Árvores enormes algumas com troncos que duas pessoas não podiam abraçar. As ervas eram grandes e haviam flores brancas e azuis

Ambos se deitaram no meio da clareira a olhar para o céu.

Estava estrelado e cada estrela era única. A lua cheia, que tudo iluminava, estava posicionada exactamente por cima deles.

- Está uma bela noite!

Jacob segurou-lhe a mão.

- Queres continuar a falar daquilo que se passou?- perguntou Renesmee.

Ele largou-lhe a mão e sentou-se.

- Não... Não quero falar mais sobre isso...

Ela anuiu, sentou-se e pôs a cabeça em cima do ombro dele.

- Jay... Eu amo-te...

Jacob sorriu e deitou-se.

Renesmee aconchegou-se ao rapaz.

- Nessie... Eu também te amo.

* * *

**Obrigado por lerem!**

**Deixem reviews 3**


	10. Querote

Oiiii!

É continuação!

Aposto que já não se lembram da história o que é compreencível!

Espero que gostem e que leiam!

Adorrooovoss a todosss

**PS.: **Este capítulo é narrado pela Renesmee.

* * *

**Narrador: Renesmee**

Eu sabia o significado daquelas palavras.

Têm outro saboroso tom.

Olhei-o. Bem nos olhos... E ele beijou-me. ELE BEIJOU-ME! ELEEEEEEE! Ele nunca tinha tomado a iniciativa para me beijar! Mas durou tão pouco... Estava longe de ficar saciada dele. Secalhar nunca estarei. Não sei! Não me interesa!

- Vais continuar a fugir de mim?- perguntei.

Meu! A minha voz saíu tão mal, parecia um pato a grasnar! Bem, acho que ele não reparou pois continuou a falar como se nada fosse.

- Não, não quero fugir mais... Quero amar-te!

É um pouco piroso mas realmente ele nunca teve muito jeito para formar esta coisa das frases.

E para dizer a verdade, não m e importava! Era para mim e a voz dele era tão maravilhosa! Era como um abraço ideal no momento ideal. E como sempre tive de fugir ao nervosismo. Como? Brincando.

- Pensava que já me amavas!

Que parvoíce!

- E amava, amo e amarei! E quero grita-lo a todo o Mundo!

- E porque é que nunca avançaste? Não percebo...

- Primeiro eras menor de idade às vezes ainda me deixa um pouco desconfortado ser muito mais velho que tu! Segundo queria dar-te a escolher... Também combinei com os teus pais que não me ia meter contigo até teres maturidade suficiente para decidires. Se ainda não tivesses esparava mais... E tu tens escolha... Podes escolher outro rapaz e continuar a ter-me como !

- Mas para quê? Tu marcaste-me!

Para quê tanta espera?

- Porq...

Ele esbogalhou os olhos.

- Mas... Como sabes?

Mas do que raio está ele a falar?

- Como... Como podes saber da... Da... Marcação?

Marcação? FOGO! Eu tinha dito "Marcação"! Ele não sabia que uma das pessoas que não devia saber, sabia e consequentemente eu sabia e não devia saber. Que raio de frase...

- Ah... Er...

- Há quanto tempo sabes? Quem te contou?

Raios me partam!

- Não te vou dizer!

Cruzei os braços.

Tinha sido a Leah. Ela achou uma parvoíce eu não saber e descoseu-se. Não fez por mal! Prometi segredo e se eu contar que foi ela todos lhe caem em cima!

- Eu descobri por mim mesma!

- Sei que estás a mentir, Nessie!

- Não me interessa! Mas issso de saber ou não saber não ia mudar nada porque tu és a minha alma gémea e supostamente eu deveria ser a tua!

- E és!

- Então o que interessa!

Estou farta! Eu amo-o! Quero-o! Porque é que não podiamos estar juntos se nos amavamos mutuamente? Estou tão cansada disto!

- Qual é o problema?- interroguei.- De nos amarmos... Porque não permites amarmo-nos? Estou tão cansada de correr atrás de ti... Já chega, não?

Houve um momento de silêncio.

Normalmente costumam ser confortáveis mas este foi exactamente o oposto.

- Chega Nessie... Tens razão já chega. Já nos privamos de muitas coisas...

Meu Deus! Sabem quando o caração bate à velocidade da luz?

- Nessie...

Ele segurou-me as duas mãos com as dele. Ele tinha um toque quente e acolhedor como se tivesse a mexer na barriguinha de um coelhinho.

- Eu amo-te tanto...

E beijou-me.

Os beijos dele são bons! AAAAiiiiiiiii gosto muuuuuiiitttooo dellleeeee! Meu, deu um momento de histeria! Acontece a todos!

Abraçei-o. Ai, que sorte! Estão a ver os musculos do Will Smith, no filme "Eu Sou a Lenda"? (Sim eu sou fã dele)! O Jay tem uns ainda melhores ( o que é dificil)!

Ficamos no marmelanço. Horas, minutos, segundos... Não sei!

Eu tinha prometido que hoje ele seria meu ou não me chamava Renesmee Cullen futuramente Black!

- Jay...

Custou interromper mas tinha de ser...

Ele lambeu os lábios e continuou agarrado a mim.

- Eu disse que hoje terias de ser meu ou não me chamava Renesmee Cullen futuramente Black.

- Quê?

Ele parecia estar divertir-se.

- Futuramente Black?- perguntou.

- Pois...

- És tão engraçada!

Penso que ele ainda não chegou lá.

- Precebeste?

- Claro! Já sou teu não tens nada que te preocupar.

Bem... É lógico que ele ainda não chegou lá.

- Ainda não precebeste... Estou prepada e quero fazê-lo contigo. Amo-te muito. E tu também me amase já nos conhecemos há tempo suficiente. Eu quero-te e tu? Queres-me?

Ele olhou-me nos olhos e até fui capaz de ouvir um "clic" quando ele entendeu.

* * *

Esperoooo que tenham gostadooo!

Perdoem-me mesmo a demora!

**PS.: Estão a ver o batãozinho ai em baixo? Carregem e deixem uma review! ;)**


	11. NA: Acabou

**N/A.:**

**Oi amores!**

**Eu sei que provavelmente nem se lembram de mim... No entanto eu lembro-me de vós! E desculpem pelo que vou afirmar de seguida...**

**Não irei continuar com a fic... Peço desculpa... Não tenho tempo, e a minha inspiração está a zeros...**

**Desculpem por tudo..**

**Bjss adoro-voss! 3**


End file.
